


Das starke Geschlecht?

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer
Summary: Ein kurzer Einblick in die alltägliche Arbeit von Dr.Fraiser ;)





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

Manchmal fällt es ihr schwer zu glauben, dass es wirklich ganze Kerle sind, die sie vor sich hat. Von wegen das starke Geschlecht. Lachhaft! Bei jeder kleinen Verletzung jammern und wimmern sie vor sich hin, als lägen sie im Sterben.   
Woher kommt das nur? 

Wollen sie bemitleidet werden oder brauchen sie einfach weibliches Mitgefühl? 

Es ist und bleibt ihr einfach ein Rätsel! Bei schweren Verletzungen markieren sie stets den starken Mann und wollen auf alles verzichten, was ihnen Erleichterung bringen könnte.   
Aber nicht bei Nichtigkeiten, wie einer simplen Erkältung oder einem kleinen Kratzer. Heute hat sie schon drei dieser furchtlosen Krieger behandelt.   
Ihre Krankenschwestern konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als einer von ihnen beim Entfernen eines Spitters das Bewusstsein verlor. 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in ihr Büro, um ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel für die Behandlung ihres nächsten Patienten zu holen, schnauft sie einmal tief durch, wohl wissend, der nächste Fall ist einer der kniffligeren Sorte.   
Jack O´Neill sitzt schon auf einem der Betten und blickt betrübt auf seine Schuhe. Stöhnend sieht sie ihn an. Das kann anstrengend werden, das weiß sie nur zu gut. Und natürlich versucht der sonst so furchtlose Mann sich dem unvermeidlichen zu entziehen. Kein Trick und keine Ausrede lässt er aus. Gutes Zureden von ihrer Seite hilft auch diesmal nicht. 

Ihr bleibt keine andere Wahl und die Ärztin zieht ihre Allzweckwaffe aus der Kitteltasche.

„Also Colonel?“ fragt sie lächelnd und winkt mit der Köstlichkeit. 

Sie weiß nur zu gut, wenn Jack O´Neill etwas nicht widerstehen kann, dann ist es Kuchen. Er betrachtet es eine Weile, unsicher, was er tun soll. Seine Augen immer größer werdend, zieht er zögernd seine Hose runter und lehnt sich nach vorne, stützt sich auf das Bett, seine großen Hände graben sich krampfhaft in die Matratze. Blitzschnell muss sie nun agieren, nach einigen Sekunden ist alles vorbei. Jedes Mal das gleiche Theater denkt sie und rollt mit den Augen, als sie die Spritze entsorgt und ihm in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sieht.   
Als sie ihm den kleinen Kuchen vor die Nase hält, ist seine Stimmung schlagartig besser. Während er die Plastikfolie seiner Belohnung entfernt und herzhaft in den Kuchen beißt, klopft sie ihm freundlich auf die Schulter und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: 

“Bis zum nächsten Mal Colonel!“


End file.
